


Colours bleed

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even faintly historically accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours bleed

Elizabeth Woodville wears white at all times. She is the White Queen, everyone has called her that for years and yet, as she stands looking down at the disgraced woman she feels little pity. Margaret is shivering, her blood-red clothes turned further dark by her own blood, she had fought to get free and clearly someone has hurt her. Elizabeth moves toward the kneeling woman. Margaret flinches, pulls back and looks up, the bruise is already forming at her cheek. 

"Stand."

Margaret struggles to her feet, wincing and moving away from the men who move to help her up. Elizabeth's touch is equally flinched away from but she persists, tucking hair from Margaret's face, her voice soft. 

"Come."

She does not let Margaret go, she holds her close, let's her cry. Red bleeds into white and Elizabeth finally feels again.


End file.
